Nozomi no Matsuie
by Miyuki Kawaiinoda
Summary: Re-write of the ending of the story arc the eigth child. R&R!!!


Miyuki: Hello!! Thanx for all the nice reviews. I hope you like this one two. This story takes place in the first story arc after Tai returns from the Real World. I'm having writers block so I don't know when I'm going to finish it gomen!!  
  
Bernie the Penguin: We do not own any of the character from Digimon. Please do not sue us for we are not getting any profit.  
  
Miyuki: Now… On with the show!!!  
  
Nozomi No Matsuei  
  
(Descendant of Hope)  
  
Tai and the others had found each other, except for TK. Matt was worried that something horrible had happened. Especially when Tai and Agumon found Tokomon with TK's digivise and crest. Tokomon had mentioned something about a DemiDevimon. All the others had too and Tai was determined to see who this guy was.  
  
Tai and Matt were arguing again over which way to go. Tai wanted to go in the direction they had come from, but Matt wanted to go the opposite way saying TK probably went straight.  
  
"Matt we can't tell for sure."  
  
"I know my brother. He never goes back the way he came. He's always saying he hates seeing stuff twice! Besides he's little, he wouldn't know better."  
  
"Exactly Matt, he's little he'd be scared and go to the last place that he saw people!"  
  
Unknown to the group of kids below a small camera was picking up everything and sending it back to the castle of a certain evil digimon.  
  
"You see TK. They don't care about you. If they did they would of split up and gone both ways. But they're stalling."  
  
"But they said that I was part of their team"  
  
"Well obviously they were lying. Listen TK, I'm only looking out for you. If I had left you out there alone who knows what evil digimon might have gotten you."  
  
"I know Mr. Myotismon but I miss my brother Matt, even if he doesn't miss me."  
  
"Don't worry child. Gatomon come here!"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Help our friend here. Make sure he is happy and well."  
  
"As you wish. Come on TK."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The pair walk out as Myotismon turns back to the screen. A mirror appears beside him.  
  
"DemiDevimon, you have not stolen the boys crest."  
  
"S-sorry boss, that brat with the computer's got it."  
  
"Hmm, well then it may take a little force to take it."  
  
"But boss I ain't strong enough."  
  
"I know, but if I give you this device, you will be."  
  
He hands DemiDevimon a small black digivise.  
  
"How do I use it?"  
  
"Simple, when you get near a crest that hasn't glowed. You will become as strong as a champion. And if you get close to a crest that has glowed. You will be as strong as an Ultimate."  
  
"But boss, all of the crest have glowed."  
  
"So then you shouldn't have any problem. Now go, get me the Crest of Hope!"  
  
The mirror disappeared. Myotismon looks back at the screen.  
  
"Prepare for your undoing."  
  
DemiDevimon flies towards where the Digi-destined are. He lands in a nearby tree. He looks for Izzy.  
  
"ha, there he is. Now to sneak up on him and take the crest." Demidevimon thought to himself.  
  
He flew to another tree behind Izzy an as he did this he felt himself grow stronger. He shot his Demi Dart at Izzy. It hit him in the arm. He slumped to the floor.  
  
Matt and Tai looked over to where Izzy was.  
  
"Oh my god! Izzy!"  
  
DemiDevimon flew down and grabbed the Crest of Hope from Izzy pocket. He was about to go for Izzy's crest when Agumon stopped him. Agumon through DemiDevimon towards a tree but before he could DemiDevimon attacked him. Agumon groaned as the dart entered his leg.  
  
"I can take a hint. I know when I'm not wanted." DemiDevimon sneered. "My master will be happy to see this baby. And so will TK! Ha! See ya losers."  
  
DemiDevimon flew off leaving the Digi-destined stunned.  
  
"Joe, come help me and Matt with Izzy. Izzy can you hear me. Sora look at Agumon."  
  
Joe lifts Izzy off the floor. He takes the dart out of his arm. Izzy is asleep.  
  
"He'll be fine. He just needs rest. The same thing for Agumon. But right now we need to get that Crest back. Matt you okay."  
  
"NO! That flying rat's got my brother. And I'm going after him. Who's with me?"  
  
"I am. What about you Tai?" said Sora  
  
"Of course. Well carry Izzy and Agumon. Right Matt?"  
  
"Right. Let's go!"  
  
They leave to find their missing friend. In his castle Myotismon was laughing.  
  
"Now I have the two strongest crest and one of the Digi-destined. Everything is going according to my plan. Only one thing remains. To capture the Eighth Child. And that brat knows who it is. I can feel it."  
  
"Sire."  
  
"What Gatomon?"  
  
"The dimensional gate is ready but we have a small problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The rest of the Digi-destined are inside the castle. They are looking for TK."  
  
"Let them come. By the time they get here we'll be long gone. Now gather the troops. Tonight we move. Oh and bring TK to me. Now!"  
  
"Yes sire."  
  
In another part of the castle a recovered Izzy looks at his computer.  
  
"Okay the reason everything is crazy is because it's an illusion. If I can just over ride the system… got it."  
  
"Wow Izzy everything is normal again. Now let's see. Tai which way should we go."  
  
"I think straight is the best answer. You agree Matt?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go!"  
  
They walk through the castle until they reach the "gate".  
  
"Whoa! What's this?"  
  
"Simple you Digi-fools. This is the gate way to your world. And I'm going to use it!"  
  
"Myotismon! Where's TK."  
  
"Oh he's in my carriage. He can't hear you. So don't bother trying to call him, Devidramon Attack!"  
  
Three large digimon appear seemingly from no where.  
  
"Great, Agumon Digivolve!"  
  
"Agumon digivolve to… Greymon."  
  
"Come on Greymon do it again!"  
  
"Greymon digivolve to… MetalGreymon!"  
  
The ultimate digimons begin to fight. The other two join in.  
  
"He needs help Gabumon!  
  
"Right, Gabumon digivolve to… Garurumon!"  
  
"Garurumon digivolve to… WereGarurumon! Wolf's Claw!"  
  
"Biyomon you too!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!"  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!"  
  
"Fools," Gatomon shouted over the fight, "While you waste your energy we'll be passing to the real world. So long!"  
  
Tai runs towards the closing gates. The last image he sees before the doors close is a grinning Gatomon.  
  
"No!"  
  
MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, and Garudamon had defeated the Devidramon and had un-digivolve to their In-training forms, Koromon, Tsunomon and Yokomon.  
  
"Tai now what do we do?"  
  
"Yeah we can't very well go anywhere?"  
  
"Wait what about those cards that Gennai gave Izzy? Do you still have them?"  
  
"Yes, but why?"  
  
"Well maybe we can use them to get through! Let's see? Izzy get over here and examine this pedestal."  
  
Izzy looks at the pedestal. It has nine squares on it. Around the edges are pictures.  
  
"Hmm, let's see. One star, two stars and three stars. These represent the stages of the digimon. One star means Rookie, two Champion and three Ultimate."  
  
"What about these pictures?"  
  
"Those represent the type. This is vaccine, this one's data, and this one's virus. These cards that Gennai gave us can be used to open this gate."  
  
"How."  
  
"That Mimi, is simple. But be warned, if the cards are placed wrong then we could wind up in a different reality. One completely different from our own. One where digimon and humans change skins."  
  
"But I like my skins."  
  
"I'm just warning you guys. I have found where eight of the ten cards go. But one slot has two cards in it. Tai would you do the honors?"  
  
"But what if I chose the wrong card?"  
  
"Don't worry Tai we're behind you a hundred percent." Matt said giving Tai a thumbs up sign.  
  
"Yeah Tai we trust you." Sora added.  
  
"You're the leader man." Joe added.  
  
"Come on Tai I know you won't mess up." Mimi assured him.  
  
Tai looked at Izzy who nodded his answer. Tai swallowed and looked at the two cards in his hand and at the pedestal. He chose to put down the Gomamon card. The gate slowly opened. Tai motioned for everyone to go in. No one hesitated. Matt was the last one to go through. Little did the Digi- destined know of what was going to happen to the Digiworld in their absence.  
  
When the Digi-destined arrived in the other world they are relived to find it to be their own world.  
  
"Well looks like you did it Tai." Agumon said, "So this is your world. Hey Tai how  
  
'd yo now my card was the fake one?"  
  
"Well to tell ya the truth, I didn't, I was gonna keep it. Hmm hey Izzy doesn't this look like our summer camp?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Well I'm gonna go look. Someone come with me. The rest stay here."  
  
Tai runs down the steps and turns around when he realizes that every one is following him.  
  
"Hey I asked for one volunteer, not twelve."  
  
"Well I guess we're all curious to see what's happened since we left."  
  
Izzy looks down the steps. He gasped in surprise.  
  
"It's our teacher."  
  
"Hello kids what are you doing here? It's dangerous here."  
  
"Oh um… well we were hiking when we found these stuffed animals. I was gonna clean them up and give to my little sister Kari. She couldn't come remember?"  
  
"Well that's very sweet of you Tai but these toys are filthy. The best thing to do is throw them away. Now come on camp's been canceled due to the snow. Hey where's TK.  
  
Tai looks towards Matt for help.  
  
"Well sir, TK ran off after something he saw in the woods. That's how we got here. But I know where he is. We'll get him and meet you at the buses. But you know TK has been getting very upset lately."  
  
"Upset, how?"  
  
"It's our family sir. It's been about two years since he's seen our old house. And he was so small, he doesn't remember it."  
  
"So how could I help?"  
  
"Could you drop us off at Heighten View Terrace? It was the last place we were a family."  
  
The counselor looked at Matt sympathetically, he sighed and said the bus would drive them there. He looked at Joe.  
  
"You will watch them right?"  
  
"Of course, I am an upperclassmen. You can rely on me."  
  
The teacher heads back towards the buses.  
  
"I'll show you filthy!"  
  
"Wow Koromon stop, so guys let's go. TK need's saving!"  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
End Part One.  
  
E-mail any flames to miyuki_kawaiinoda@yahoo.com. Oh and Prince Tyler Briefs I love your fics!!!! 


End file.
